


Twenty-Gay-Bees

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, a bit of angst, mostly just bees though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Time for bmblb week!I really should have written more of these in advance! Fuck!





	1. Spring Time

As Spring once again settled over Vale, Blake couldn’t help pondering over the date. It was late in the afternoon; the sky would be turning dark soon but the city was still rife with life. On any other day like this, Blake would have loved to simply lay down on her windowsill with a good book, a hot cup of tea, and the upcoming sundown to keep her company. As it stood though, Blake had other plans for the night, and much more exciting ones at that. 

A text message popped up on Blake’s phone. 

_Be there in 5 ;)_

Blake couldn’t help the giddy feeling that crawled all around deep in her stomach as she looked at the message, wondering how to reply. She settled for a simple confirmation with a witty quip to the blonde on the other end not to run any reds in her haste to get to her house. She immediately regretted it as another message arrived instantaneously.

_Haha you’d know wouldn’t you? :P_

Blake groaned as she decided to ignore her phone for now. She had hoped that at some point, her car chase from the previous year would have been left to be forgotten along with all the other ill-advised decisions Blake had made in the past. Apparently not.

As Blake popped down to lay on her bed she once again couldn’t help but be reminded of the date. That night, almost a year ago now, had been a complete disaster on almost every front, even discontinuing her gunning it from the cops when she drove past a red light. Her impromptu outing with Sun and Neptune to a rock show out in the suburbs had been… an interesting experience, to say the least. The whole ordeal had been very close to ending in a disaster had it not been for extraordinary conveniences and sheer dumb luck. _Still, some good things came out of it,_ Blake thought as she remembered the moment a mysterious blonde biker, by the name of Yang Xiao Long, handed Blake her personal phone number with a wink and a smirk and what Blake had sworn to be even the tiniest hint of red on her cheeks.

Somehow, miraculously, Blake and Yang were still keeping close contact with each other in the year that had passed since then. To Blake’s sheer astonishment, they had even been regularly going on _dates_. In all honesty, though, Blake almost hesitated to call them as such. “Dates” just seemed too… _casual_ for what they actually did. Not in the physical sense- ah, well, not… _just_ … in the physical sense. Their fifth date at the cinema sprang to mind. Even months later, the memory of that night never failed to make her all weak in the knees…

The sudden sound of the door-bell had Blake leap up from her bed and hastily running down the stairs.

“I got it!” She called out, hoping her parents weren’t anywhere near the entrance. As soon as Blake stood in front of the door, she flung it open, and, just as expected, she was immediately greeted by Yang’s cheeky smile as she leaned casually with all her weight on one foot.

“Sup,” Yang’s eyebrow tweaked for a second in a jokingly suave gesture which had Blake suppressing a giggle, less she seemed like some love-struck teenager. Which she was, but no one else needed to realize that.

“You ready to go?” Yang gestured her head behind her to the side were her biked was parked at the curb.

“Yeah,” Blake nodded, “I’m just going to say goodbye to my parents quickly.” Blake closed the door slightly as she walked to the entrance of the living room connected to the kitchen where she knew her parents would be preparing dinner. “Mom! Dad! I’m off!”

“Don’t be home too late!” She heard her father’s booming voice call back absentmindedly. Her mother yelled back shortly after,

“have fun!” In a cheeky tone, she added, “tell your girlfriend to drive safe!” Blake was already in the midst of hastily putting on her shoes while simultaneously walking back to the entrance door.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

Yang was waiting patiently on her bike, already donning her helmet while holding a spare readily in her hand. The bike’s motor was running softly but the sound of it never failed to send a chill of anxiety down Blake’s spine. No matter how many times she rode with Yang, she could never shake off the feeling that her beloved bike would one day be the death of both of them.

After Yang handed her the spare helmet with a smile, Blake straddled said deathtrap on wheels behind Yang, immediately putting her arms around the blonde in a semi lose hug.

“So, where are we going exactly?” Yang’s hands tightened on the clutches as she shot her head back to give Blake a mischievous smirk.

“That’ll be a surprise, kitten!” Blake let go of her hold on Yang for a second to swat harmlessly at her shoulder, making the blonde chuckle. Yang was just about to gun the motor when she shot up straight on her seat. “Oh!” She exclaimed, “nearly forgot,” she turned her body around to face Blake, forcing the other woman’s hands to slide from her abdomen. Using one hand, Yang lifted Blake’s helmet, completely obscuring her eyes while leaving the rest of her face out in the open, and with the other, Yang gently pulled Blake by the back of her neck. Blake was still somehow taken completely by surprise when she felt Yang’s lips glide against her own.

The kiss was far from chaste, bordering on sensual, but still somehow short and sweet, making Blake’s body tingle from top to toe. Their disconnection had Blake’s helmet fall back into place, though Blake knew that her entire face must have been so obviously red that not even the helmet would be able to hide it. That wasn’t to say that Yang wasn’t donning a fair flush as well around her cheeks. Without a word, they both settled back into their original positions, with Yang facing ahead and Blake’s arms wrapped around her abdomen.

They quickly drove off, leaving Blake’s home and as they headed further into the city. Blake’s grip around Yang would sporadically tighten and loosen as they gained and lost speed. In some ways, even if it made her heart jump uncomfortably close up her throat, Blake was almost happy for the excuse to cling even a little closer to Yang’s form. The biker was all muscle, but her curves were also self-evident. Yang’s body in itself was a masterpiece to behold, and, if given the chance, Blake could easily spend an entire afternoon, mapping out and sliding her hands through every crook and crevice, taking it all in, admiring her-  _oh god_ she was getting _way_ too turned on for comfort. Blake usually wouldn’t mind, but craving the woman in her arms would have been a lot better suited to a time where they weren’t driving down a busy street at 45 mph.

Thankfully, they soon came to a stop. Blake slowly took off her helmet and stepped down from the bike on wobbly legs. Shaking her head free, she steadily took in their surroundings while Yang popped down the bike’s kickstand. Yang had driven them to the very outskirts of the city, on the border to the countryside. They were placed up on a hill, giving them a full view of the city lights and the setting sun. In the far distance, Blake could see the first few stars begin to twinkle into view. It was breathtaking.

“You like it?” Yang’s tone carried a light weight of uncertainty, her movements hesitant and jittery. Yang had a good few inches above her in height, even when Blake wore her highest heels, but as Yang took her place beside her she seemed almost… "small" as she waited for Blake to respond.

“It’s beautiful,” Blake said, honestly. “It’s been a while since I last went so far from the city.”

“I like it too.” Yang sighed almost wistfully. “It reminds me of my home back in Patch. As much as I like the city life, driving out here and just… taking it all in was sometimes the only thing that kept me sane at times.” She chuckled the last part out, but Blake knew she meant every word.

Shifting her gaze away from the scenery, Blake took a moment to simply regard Yang. She still had that wistful smile about her. The golden hues of the sunset and the steady city lights reflected on them both and somehow Yang still managed to outshine them both. Blake didn’t notice the content smile that had settled on her lips until Yang turned her attention back to her. She seemed like she was almost taken aback by Blake’s expression as if she couldn’t believe how happy Blake felt whenever they were together like this. To some extent, Blake couldn’t believe it either, but she didn’t feel any need to question this, their attraction, their compatibility or even the nature of their relationship. She didn't feel any urgency to label what they were or wondering if she even _should_ try to label it. She simply let it be and enjoyed the ride. 

This time, it was Blake who held her hands out to cup Yang’s cheeks. She didn’t kiss her immediately. Yang’s own hands rested against Blake’s, and they both simply… looked, holding the other’s gaze. When Blake leaned her head in to gently touch her forehead against Yang’s she was rewarded with a brilliantly white smile and a peck on the nose. Unable, unwilling, to wait anymore, Blake pressed their lips together. Yang sighed into the kiss, and Blake was in heaven. Yang guided her hands down Blake’s arms and had them resting on her hips, pulling them both closer together, almost fusing their bodies into one entity.

By the time their kiss was done, the sun had gone fully down the horizon and more stars were flickering above them. Yang nuzzled their noses together and Blake didn’t bother suppressing her giggles this time. Lilac eyes shifted to the side for a moment as she carefully chose her words.

“So…” She chuckled, her eyes seemed unable to meet Blake’s own as she kept her gaze stubbornly towards the ground. “I know this is going to sound really cheesy, and, well, probably lame, but…” Blake stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, hoping the gesture would help the poor girl calm down a bit. Yang gave her a small smile, which would have convinced Blake that she was alright had it not been for the way her feet shifted in place. “I won’t be able to visit in the Spring break…” Yang had mentioned beforehand that she would be visiting her family during the break, but Blake still felt a weight of disappointment settle over her. “So-“ Yang continued- “I thought it would be nice if we could spend the night together to, well, “celebrate” isn’t the right word- uh,” Blake felt the need to step in before Yang completely shut down.

“Yang-“

“I-I really like you…”

All words steadily died in Blake’s throat as she felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest.

“It’s almost been a year now since we first met. I was kind of bummed about not getting to spend time with you in the break, so I thought, it would be really nice just to spend the night together like I wanted to when we first met at that show. No band or other people, just… the two of us.” As the silence carried on Yang immediately sought to de-escalate the atmosphere. “I mean! It’s totally up to you! If you’d rather just go get dinner or you want me to drive you home again that’s fine too! I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything,” Yang shoved her hands down her pockets and took a few steps back. Blake was suddenly struck by how cold it was without the blonde’s arms around her. 

“Yang-“ 

“Also, when I said, like, that I wanted to spend time together alone, without other people, I didn’t mean to insinuate that I expected anything would happen! I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time, but I’m not trying to assume anything-!”

_“Yang.”_ Blake took her hands into her own, pulling them both close together again. When Yang refused to meet her gaze, Blake rested her palm against a flushed cheek and encouraged her eyes to meet her own. Yang looked unmistakably embarrassed, but Blake was quick to give her reassurance as she planted a gentle kiss on soft lips. “Yang,” she said again, “I would love to spend the night with you here,” she smirked and poked the blonde playfully on the nose, “as long as you promise I won’t freeze to death, I’ll have no complaints.” It took a second for Yang to take her words in, but once they did, she was back to giving her that radiant smile, squeezing her hand back as she gave her a kiss of gratitude. 

“Don’t worry kitten,” She assured her, “I’ve got plenty of blankets and hot drinks in the trunk. I’ve even got some stuff to help us get a fire going if we need it.” The prospect of getting to cuddle together with Yang besides a fire and wrapped up in blankets had excited shivers going down her spine. She was definitely in trouble.

“I don’t know if I’ll want to go back home before 11 if that’s the case,” the hand on Yang’s cheek slid down an inch, letting her thump run over her lips. Yang’s gaze darkened slightly at the gesture.

“So? I don’t see any problem with us staying the night if it comes to it…”

“My father might decide to hunt us both down if that’s the case. And I can’t guarantee your safety.”

Yang laughed and kissed her again. She wrapped both her arms around Blake in a tight hug and leaned forward, nearly sweeping her off her feet with the sheer intensity and joy emitted through it all. When they separated, they did so by barely an inch, heavy breaths colliding while their gazes remained steadfast on each other. Yang nipped at her lower lip playfully before they separated completely.

“I’ll take my chances.” 

Spring, Blake decided, was quickly becoming her favorite time of the year.

 

 


	2. Sun/Moon

The broken moon shone brightly on Beacon Academy. Its light broke through the cracks of team RWBY’s curtains and illuminated the small space beside Blake and Yang’s bunkbeds where they both currently lied together. With Ruby and Weiss away on a partner-exclusive mission, Yang and Blake didn’t have to worry about waking their teammates up as they talked throughout the night.

“…Suffice to say,” Yang said with a slight chuckle, ”that hair salon became the first ever in Patch history to put up a list of banned patrons.” Blake muffled a giggle into one of her pillows as Yang finished her story. It was one of those nights where neither she nor her partner was able to fall asleep. Sometimes, it was because one of them, often Blake, had a nightmare, and the other wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, knowing their partner would be lying awake with their struggles for quite some time. It was nice, Yang thought, to simply be able to talk to Blake about the most random things under the silence of the night. Even if they always hung out together during the day anyway, these moments just felt a little more special. Being able to lie so closely together on Blake’s bed was certainly also a bonus. Yang turned on her side to scrutinize the digital clock on the bedside table. She sighed, “still only 2 a.m.” She turned to lay down on her other side, her head leveled with Blake’s on the pillow, “whelp, I’m fresh out of stories.” She gave a saucy wink.” Got anything interesting you’d like to share miss Belladonna?” Blake’s head tilted into the pillow as she hummed, ears twitching to the sounds of crickets reaching the room from the partially open windows.

“Hm...Can’t say I have anything interesting to talk about,” she leveled Yang with an amused look, “nothing of your caliper, at least.” Yang scoffed good naturally.

“Whatever, one of these days you’re going to tell me an embarrassing story, mark my words.” Yang looked around until her eyes fell on a couple of books stacked on one of their desks. An idea popped into her head. “Wanna read something out loud?”

“Huh?”

“It’s still early as all hell, and I’m nowhere near to getting tired yet.” Yang stood up from the bed and walked to the desk, picking up a random book in the dark and walking back to lie down beside Blake again. “Why not pass the time with some good-old-fashioned literature?”  
Blake moved to sit up slightly, propping up against the pillows as she plucked the book from Yang’s hands.

“You sure you want me to read this?” Blake shifted through the pages as she scanned its contents. “It’s just a Mistralian mythology book for kids… I can find something else if you’d like.” Yang looked up at her partner curiously.

“I don’t mind mythology. I’ve actually never read a lot Mistrailian stuff so now I’m kind of curious.” Yang shifted for a moment, getting more comfortable against Blake’s many pillows as she prepared for her partner to begin reading. “…Why’d you buy it? I didn’t think you liked those sorts of “fairytale” stories.” Blake went quiet for a moment as she caressed the front of the book, soaking in its design.

“I’d hardly call mythology “fairytales” but…” she sighed, ”well, my dad used to read these kinds of stories to me a lot when I was a little girl. I mostly bought the book for nostalgia’s sake.” She opened the book again and stopped at a random page. “I also like the pictures.” It was very rare to hear Blake talk about any facet of her past like this. Yang wouldn't comment on it. When Blake felt ready to talk about things, her past, her worries, in more details, she would gladly lend an ear, but until then, she would refrain from pushing the issue.

“If you like it so much then I’m sure I won’t get bored…” Yang yawned, “besides, even if I do end up falling asleep, isn’t that what we’ve been trying to accomplish anyway?” She sent Blake a cheeky smile which was returned with a scoff.

“Hardly.” Blake peered down at her with a raised brow. “I’ll still be awake, and there’s no way I’ll be able to fall asleep with you occupying the entire half of _my_ bed and snoring all the while.” Yang’s only response was to stick out her tongue like the adult she was. With a resigned sigh, Blake settled her focus back on the pages and began to read. “The Tale of the Sun and Moon…”

_Long ago, there once existed a time where the moon was whole and our world was ruled by Grimm Lords._

_It was a dark time, and Man existed in constant dread from the creatures of Grimm as they served their lords’ bidding and sought to destroy all life on our world. Yet despite this everlasting darkness, the sun and the moon found solace in each other. Their love for each other shone a light so bright it allowed the world’s creatures to see and feel warmth so that they may escape the Grimm’s dark clutches._

_The lord of all beowolfs was furious, for his minions feared the light of the moon and sun._

_Seeking to crush their light forever, the Lord of all beowolfs let out a loud, ghastly howl at the moon. The sound was so terrible that it tore the moon to pieces. The moon tried desperately to cling to life, but when one of its pieces fell down to our world, it could remain awake no more._  
_T_ _he sun, struck with anguish and grief, released upon the world fiery rays of light that were so great they tore through all the Grimm Lords and burned them to ashes._  
_From that day forward, the Sun would forever keep our world warm and safe, for it is thanks to the sun that Man saw their way through the darkness and soon learned to fight back against the Grimm._

_And every night, the sun would shine upon the tattered remains of its love, hoping that one day, with its protection of the world and guiding light, the stray piece of its love would find its way back to its original form, so that they both may be whole again._

Blake closed the book and set it aside as she let out a yawn. “I think that’ll be enough reading for tonight.” She turned to Yang, expecting to find her asleep already, but was instead surprised when she found her to be fully awake with a far-off stare. “Yang…?” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I was just saying we should probably try and get some sleep.”

“Oh, right…” Yang sat up for a moment before a hand stopped her. Yang looked to Blake in surprise through the darkness but could only see Blake’s silhouette turn the other way.

“…You don’t have to leave for my sake.” She mumbled, heat flashing to her face as she tried to muff it out against her pillow. “It’s cold anyway.” Yang looked at Blake for a second, as if she would be able to detect any signs of hesitation from her partner to know whether or not she would rather have her bed to herself. When her head shifted backward and golden eyes looked at her expectantly, Yang simply smiled and laid back down against her partner. She tried to be mindful of her partner’s aversion to physical affection, but her body was so soft that Yang really couldn’t help snuggling just a tiny bit closer.

A few minutes had passed when Yang suddenly realized that she couldn’t fall asleep. She let out a rueful sigh; Blake’s ear twitched.

“…something wrong…?” Yang nearly smacked her own forehead.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Just go to sleep.” Blake’s form shifted and Yang saw two golden orbs shine directly at her. Their close proximity nearly took her breath away.

“Are you still thinking about the story?” Yang’s gaze shifted to the side.

“Kind of…” She sighed. “I always forget how depressing those old mythology stories can be. It’s always the same “life’s a bitch, it’s our destiny to be miserable” kind of shtick.” Blake raised a brow.

“It’s not a real story though, how come it makes you so upset?”

“Because… Well,” Yang hesitated, wondering if she would able to come up with a believable excuse so the topic could just be dropped, but one look from Blake made Yang realize how completely incapable she was at lying to her partner. Past experience told her that Blake would probably just call her out on her bull anyway. Yang shifted in place as she kept her gaze locked on the space between her and Blake’s bodies. “I guess it just hits a little bit close to home, you know? Sometimes, I feel a lot like the sun in that story. Waiting for what feels like an eternity for someone to… come back home.” Yang’s expression grew dark as she muttered, mostly to herself. “I guess the only difference is that my mom _chose_ to leave. She wasn't forced her like the moon was...”

Silence once again befell the dorm room. Blake wanted to reassure her partner, but nothing seemed like the right thing to say. She chose her words carefully.

“I can’t speak for your mom, but… well,” Blake turned to look up at the bottom of Yang’s bunk. “Even if we have to wait a long time,” she said, “I think the people who matter, who truly matter, are the ones who’ll always find their way back to our side, no matter how long it takes.” Yang seemed uncertain.

“...You really think so?”

“I do.” Blake nodded. “Life can get in the way of a lot of things, holding on to the things and people you love isn’t always easy…” Blake didn’t realize that she had moved closer to Yang, but she definitely felt it when Yang’s breath shook ever so slightly. “But we always find a way to return to where we belong, even if we don’t realize it at the time.” Yang’s gaze became too overwhelming for Blake, and her eyes shifted bashfully to the side. “That’s what I think, at least…”  
Yang didn’t say anything. Blake wasn’t sure if there even was much to say. Her heart rate quickened significantly when she felt Yang lean her forehead against her own, their proximity almost unbearably close, yet somehow not nearly close enough.

They both fell asleep shortly thereafter. They drifted off together under the light of the moon, and they were still closely intertwined the next morning when they woke up under the rays of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not entirely satisfied with this one. This was actually the first prompt I wrote for, and I feel like it really shows how long it's been since I last wrote any fanfic... 
> 
> Hopefully the next prompt will turn out better. I haven't written it yet, and I have an assignment for tomorrow, which I also haven't started writing either, so... we'll see how it goes (;-_-)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Domestic

_“I cannot believe you!”_ A scream of outrage shook the house to its core.

“Like you’re one to fucking talk!” Yang’s hand slammed down onto the table. “I trusted you! How could you betray me like this?! After everything we’ve been through as partners? As Girlfriends? _As wives?!”_

“I refuse to apologize for doing what was necessary!” Blake stood defiantly against the blonde’s barrages of accusations. “I thought _you_ of all people would understand that?”

“GUYS STOP!” Ruby’s outburst resonated through the room “IT’S JUST MONOPOLY!”

“LIKE HELL IT IS.” Yang plopped back down on her seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. “I was so goddamn close.” She turned an accusatory look towards her wife who shrugged in response.

“ _Maybe_ if you had made better business investments you wouldn’t have run out of money when it actually counted.” Yang blew a raspberry in response.

Weiss groaned. “We are _never_ doing this again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, yesterday uhhhh sucked ass which is why this didn't come out on time (also why it's so short)
> 
> btw I have never played monopoly before. I don't know anything about the rules or why the game is apparently poison to relationships but eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Beauty & the Beast

“Kill the beast!” An outcry sounded. “Oh, great divinities! Bring down thy might and slay the wretched beast as It has slain your loyal subjects!”

The prayer, which had been echoed throughout the land, soon came to reach the ears of the gods. Not all would choose to listen. Those deities who had few followers behind their names, those who had been forgotten with the tides of time, and those who detested the mortals out of spite and detest, often lacked any concern for the pleas of human and faunus alike. There were many more, however, who cared deeply for the well-being of their mortal subjects. It did not matter if their good graces were acts of duty, compassion, or simple indulgence. It was a common saying in the divine realm: “A god, no matter how powerful, or wise, or beloved, will only ever be as great as the devotion, and reverence, of their followers.”

“What should be done with this beast?” Ozpin, the god of time and overseer of the divine, addressed the members of the Holy Council. In rare cases where different celestials had been begged to intervene simultaneously, it was standard procedure to have all of the requested gods meet up in the Holy Council to discuss the right course of actions.

“I say we kill it! Is that not what has been requested of us?” Nora, the goddess of lighting and gentle love, spoke straight to the point as she regarded her fellow deities.

“It is not so simple,” sighed Weiss. The goddess of snow and defiance rose from her seat as she spoke, voice even, though laced with chagrin. “If this beast was merely one of Salem’s many abominations we could erase its existence without worry, however…” She looked to the seat to her right, occupied by her closest friend: the goddess of roses and reaper of Grimm. Upon realizing her friend’s silent request, Ruby likewise stood up. As much as she loathed the attention, a consequence of being the sole daughter of the late Summer goddess, she cleared her throat and spoke with as much conviction as she could muster.

“My uncle has brought it to my attention that this beast…was once mortal.” Quiet mutters resonated between the gods over this new revelation. Mortals lack the means of magic, so how could one have turned into such an unnatural beast? “This-“ Ruby continued- “is why I’m hesitant to allow its killing.”

“What does it matter-” yelled a member of the gods, “if the beast was once mortal? Many souls have fallen to its vicious nature. It is now a beast, and beasts cannot be reasoned with. What other choice do with have but to slay it?” Cries of approval bounced off the Council walls.

“Silence!” Ozpin demanded. All noise ceased as the overseer’s order was fulfilled. Ozpin nodded his head towards Ruby, allowing her to continue.

“The problem lies not simply with the identity of the beast.” Thoroughly vexed at having been interrupted, Ruby spoke with arduous patience. “As I’m sure we all know, the Decree of the Divine dictates that no harm or foul can be committed against a mortal who is with relations, of any kind, with another god.” Confusion laced the expression of her audience, all of them curious as to how the Decree of the Divine held any relevance to the issue. “We cannot kill this beast,” Ruby said, resolutely, “because she has been claimed as the lover of Adam.” If ever there was a name that could even make the most infallible gods aghast, that would be it. “The same God who cursed her to take the form of as said beast, and drove her to madness. 

A sickening silence befell the room. There had not been a celestial conflict in many eons. The mortal’s called such conflicts the apocalypse, and even the gods feared their consequences of all known realms. Adam, the banished god of spite and bulls, had no such reservations starting a war, even to just prove a point. 

“I shall speak to the Beast.” Gasps rung all throughout the Council as the Goddess of light and dragons, the keeper of the sun, and most beloved deity of the mortals, Yang, stood tall from her seat. “Adam’s hold over the mortal will not be able to withstand if I can give her my blessings. I will merely have to convince her to accept them.” She didn’t spare any of her peers a glance before she took off, leaving the gods to stomach the wave of uncertainty that lingered in the air. Her sister and Weiss quickly caught up to her before she could leave for the physical world.

“Yang…” Ruby’s silver gaze looked at her in concern. “Even if she was once mortal, she might be too far gone for any of us to… bring her back.” Weiss nodded.

“This could be dangerous. Even with your strength.” Yang’s eyes turned into burning embers. Her irises molten like lava.

“If I do nothing, more people will die, and I refuse to let that bastard have the satisfaction of keeping us all at bay while he continues to torment some poor soul for his own amusement.” As quickly as they appeared, the fires in her eyes died and were replaced by calm pure lilacs. Yang placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I will call for you if I truly need assistance,” she assured them both, sharing a nod with Weiss before she disappeared in a quick flash of light.

 

Blake, or “the beast” as she was being referred to as now, lied huddled in a dark cave, licking her wounds and the blood smeared on her claws. Ambush. They almost killed her. She so dearly wanted to let them end her, take her life, end the curse. But the _voice_ … it screamed for murder. Her teeth ached to bite into flesh, her hunger insatiable, her urges uncontrollable. She had to kill, and kill, and kill…

A blinding light caught her attention. A woman of pure gold stood in front of her.

With a roar, she swung her claws at the woman with enough force to cut her in half. The sound of heavy impact rattled the whole cave, the ground shaking and dust falling from the ceiling. The woman still stood. With just a single hand, she was successfully keeping her shaking palm at bay. Pure rage filled her with the desire of the woman’s demise.

_Kill her, my love, tear her to shreds…_

A ghoulish roar tore from her throat. Not his voice! Anything but _his_ voice-!

“It’s okay…” Warmth. The woman had let go of her palm, but the whole of her wounded being could still feel the warm aura emanating from her body. The woman was divine. She couldn’t move. As the woman, no, goddess, further approached her, her will for murder ebbed.

It was replaced by fear.

Divine judgment had come for her. Stories foretold of the gods and their eradication of the Grimm, the minions of the wicked goddess Salem. Now she would be slaughtered by the gods, just like any other unholy beast, and she didn’t even have the will to fight back. Her death was truly imminent.

The Beast crawled backward on its torn legs until it was truly trapped at the back of the cave. The goddess continued to approach her. What little semblance of Blake that still resided inside the beast thought of her friends, who she had almost killed. She thought of her parents, who she would never see again. She thought of the love she had once held for the monster who had cursed her. 

Thick tears gathered in the Beast’s eyes. Whimpers and trembles almost gave it the resemblance of the mortal she once was.

A hand brushed her cheek, the mattered fur warmed under the soft palm of the goddess below her.  The hand brushed further down, cupping the underside of her jaw… then, she wrapped in both her arms, being hugged close to the deity's form.

Blake’s tears fell freely.

“Let not the shadows be your end,” the goddess softly spoke, “let my light guide you back to the sun. Under my warmth, you shall flourish more splendidly than any flower. With my guidance, you will turn pain into strength and hatred to compassion. In my arms, you won’t remain a stray…”

A sensation of breath, like resurfacing from the water. The freedom of weight, like floating above the clouds. The sounds of silence, in her mind and heart. Blake opened her eyes, and shining lilacs looked down at her. The same hand cupped her cheek once more, her smooth perfect skin glided against the scared and dirty skin of Blake’s own. The goddess smiled at her. Hot tears blurred Blake’s vision, she blinked them away in haste, as she saw her hands, her human hands, clutch at the silken fabric of the goddess’ clothes. Her legs buckled under her, and had it not been for the strong arms wrapping around her form she would have fallen to the ground.

The goddess remained standing. She kept holding onto the sobbing woman in her arms while whispering quiet reassurances as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE WHAMMY
> 
> I don't know why but apparently I'm a slut for these kinds of mythology love stories. I definitely want to expand on this in the future :P
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Royal AU

Romance, Blake had come to realize, was a fickle thing when you’re the daughter of the Menagerian chief. Her parents, in that aspect, had been lucky.  
Born into a family of trusted advisers, spies and diplomats, Blake’s mother had plenty of opportunities to get acquainted with the Belladonna family. It was the close cooperation and trust she had formed with Blake’s father which eventually led to their marriage and the birth of their daughter and only child.

Many years later, Blake would finally understand what a true gift it was to be able to call someone your “dearest.” To fully entrust someone with your heart, mind, and soul.

But that gift would not come easy.

* * *

 First, there had been Adam. Having grown up as an orphan, Adam’s exterior was hard and rugged, but his passion and determination rang true and Blake became drawn to his rebellious spirit. Adam’s call for justice for all those faunus who were still being persecuted by humans awoke a fire inside Blake as it did for many other young faunus. Adam quickly gained a following; men and women alike flocked to join the cause.  
Blake might have been jealous of the way some girls would so eagerly vie for Adam’s attention. She might have, had it not been for the way Adam would so tenderly caress her cheek during their late-night talks in the palace gardens.  
But as Adam’s following grew, so too did Blake’s worries. As one of the spare few who got to know Adam in privacy, Blake soon realized the extent of her love’s anger and the lengths he was willing to go to get what he wanted. Calls for justice soon turned into demands for retribution, and Blake was forced to watch as her first love gave himself into an endless lust for power.  
Everything culminated when rumors of a coup d'état reached Blake’s ears. The operation failed, and all those involved, except for the escaped Adam, were put on trial and appropriately judged. While Blake was left to mend her broken heart, so too was she left to wonder if there had been anything she could have done to avoid this outcome.

Next came Sun. Blake first met Sun when her family was cordially invited to the wedding of the Vacuan emperor. The two of them experienced a sort of “Summer love”; It was intense and fun, but ultimately brief. Their contrasting personalities and views on duty and responsibility put a damper on the fairy tale romance Blake had envisioned between them. She eventually understood that she couldn’t find it within herself to extend her feelings towards Sun beyond that of close friendship or simple physical attraction. They remained close and still kept in contact through letters. Sun turned out to be a good provider for Blake with a good source of intel due to his various contacts with several noble, and not so noble, confidants.

Ilia had been a close childhood friend. Their relationship was, and had always been, complicated, but Blake still treasured it nonetheless. After Ilia’s parents had died in the hands of human raiders, she became one of many faunus to follow Adam’s leadership, although she could not bear to take part in the coup d'état, and had initially warned Blake beforehand about the attack.  
Blake didn’t see her again until a few years later when Ilia disclosed that she would be leaving Menagerie for good. Blake didn’t know if Ilia would still try to fight for Adam’s newly established White Fang, and she was too much of a coward to ask.  
Her relationship with Ilia, although it had reached many peaks and valleys, had never developed in the physical sense past the occasional caress and kiss on the cheek.  
On the night of Ilia’s departure, they shared a single kiss under the broken moon. It lingered, for only a moment, and by the time Blake had opened her eyes, Ilia was completely out of sight.

When Blake had reached the age of 20, she thought for sure that she had finally given up any ventures of romance. Her duties as her father’s successor, and an advocate for faunus rights and equality came first. Nothing and no one on Remnant could change that.

Until the night of the Schnee banquet.

* * *

 While not distinguished royalty, the Schnee family’s fame, fortune, and influence made them an extremely valuable asset for the different arrays of nobility and royalty on Remnant. When the previous Schnee patriarch was overthrown by his youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee, a quiet allegiance had steadily been formed between the Belladonna family and the newly established Schnee leadership. While Weiss might be a bit too… prickly for Blake’s taste, she was leagues above the cruelties her old man had made poor faunus workers suffer through during his “reign.”

“Your majesty.” The aforementioned woman bowed respectfully as Blake approached her. Blake rolled her eyes at the gesture.

“I would like to think we have been acquainted long enough for you to simply greet me without inspecting the floor at the same time.” Weiss scoffed and readjusted the sleeves of her lavish gown.

“ _I_ would like to think that the daughter of a chief would show a little more appreciation for formalities.” Piercing blue eyes leveled Blake with a disappointed stare. “Clearly we were both mistaken.” Blake shook her head good naturally and let a comfortable silence settle between them both. Weiss was icy for sure, but her and Blake’s natures always made for interesting conversations and endlessly amusing banter.

Blake gaze settled on the many guests as she observed them dancing, eating, and carrying conversations of all kinds around the immense Schnee ballroom. “I must admit Weiss, you’ve truly outdone yourself, and I don’t say that lightly.”

Weiss, ever the humble one, picked up a glass of champagne being carried on a passing tray to fruitlessly hide her satisfied smirk behind a crystal-clear rim. “Well, this is a special occasion after all. This will be my biggest opportunity to establish myself as the new head of the Schnee family estate and all its operations. Nothing says, “stay on my good side” like putting all the money you have on display to let others know how easy it would be for you ruin to their lives, should you see it fit.” Weiss casually emptied her glass and placed it another passing tray, completely disregarding the uncertain expression on her friend’s face. “Not to mention,” she continued, “I have some very important guests invited tonight whom I owe a great favor to. I figured I might as well treat them to a night of royal pleasantries to start paying them back.”

“Oh?” Blake’s curiosity was well and truly piqued if Weiss Schnee of all people owed someone a favor. “Do I know these guests?”

“Rather doubtful.”

“How so?”

“Neither of them are royalty, or even within the general sphere of nobility.” Weiss’ voice dropped to a low whisper even with the loud banter and music being permeated throughout the room. “They were once Freelancers. Mercenaries for hire.”

Blake’s brows shot up in surprise.

“Mercenaries?”

“Not of the kind you would think.” Weiss was quick to assure. With a single wave of her hand, she gestured Blake to follow her as she led them both out of the room and towards the open doors leading further inside the prestigious estate. “When envoys carrying precious supplies kept getting attacked by the White Fang, Jacques resorted to hiring cheap, lowlife mercenaries to deal with his problems.”

“Why not hire professionally trained guards?”

“They were too expensive for his liking. And according to him, low-lives against low-lives seemed like an appropriate arrangement.” She scoffed, “rumors of this “exciting new opportunity” soon spread among all sorts of degenerate scum. It wasn’t long before these fighters would offer their services without even having been sought after, and with every new job came a new demand for higher prices, much to Jacques’ chagrin. Until…” Weiss came to a sudden stop when they stood in front of a pristine window, overlooking the snow-covered gardens, situated along one of the estate’s many hallways.

“Until…?” Blake urged her friend to continue.

“Until the day two trained and experienced young warriors offered to completely rid the White Fang cell that had been attacking most of the envoys, for free.” Blake’s head tilted at that.

“For _free?”_

“Yes. The only condition-“ Weiss lifted one finger for emphasis- “the fighters demanded was to be allowed to work indefinitely for the Schnee estate as guards.” Weiss casually placed a single loose lock of hair behind her ear, “long story short, the deed was done and the two young women, Ruby and Yang, became members of the estate guards. More importantly, they were my most valuable allies when I overthrew my father as the head of the Schnee family.”

Blake nodded. She had met many impressive warriors during her life, and she was certainly no amateur with a blade, but the accomplishments of these two women she hadn’t even met yet left her with sincere curiosity.

“Will I get to meet these two intriguing allies of yours in person?”

“That depends,” Weiss said, “I’ve yet to even see them- “

 _“Weeeeiiisss!”_ A young woman donning a red dress half ran, half limped, her way towards Weiss from across the hallway as she hurriedly kicked off one of her heels and started massaging her foot while precariously balancing on one leg. “Can I _please_ go change? My feet a _dying_ and I can barely breathe through this dumb corset!”

Weiss seemed, and this was a rare sight for Blake to see, completely speechless until she quickly stomped up to the hunched over women and aggressively swatted at her shoulder.  
  
“You complete dolt!” She wrapped her arm around the woman’s neck in a deadly hold, directing her gaze towards Blake, “That is the daughter of the Menagerian chief! AND YOU’RE RUBBING YOUR FOOT IN FRONT OF HER.”

“I'M SORRY I’M SORRY-”

Blake stood, unsure of what to do as she saw the scene unfold in front of her. On one hand, she wanted to free the poor woman from Weiss’ ruthless grip, on the other hand, she knew better than to get in the way of an angry Schnee…

“They’re going to be at it for a little while…” A new voice shook Blake out of her thoughts and she finally noticed that the young woman, currently being strangled by Weiss, had been accompanied by another woman who… um, wow.  
There were many words Blake could use to describe the woman, but for some reason, “otherworldly” felt like the only appropriate one. Long, golden hair, silky yellow dress with black and white patterns, her mouthwatering muscle definitions… yeah, “otherworldly” would do.

“You want to head back to the ballroom?” Blake barely managed a single nod before she followed the tantalizing blonde and abandoned Weiss and the younger woman to their own devices.

That was the first time she had met Yang (and subsequently Ruby later on). While the night of the Schnee banquet was memorable for many different reasons, Blake would always consider the moments she shared with Yang to be the most magical part of the evening. Their casual conversations laced with dry humor aimed towards sleazy aristocrats, their humorous challenges as they competed to see who had battled the most fearsome grimm, who had stayed awake the longest, who had made the biggest fool of themselves in front of a crush… All of it made Blake feel a sort of joy she had missed for such a long time.

What Blake would treasure most of all from that night was the slow dance she and Yang shared. She remembered vividly how hesitant Yang’s first steps on the dance floor had been; the golden woman had been terrified of accidentally stepping on the toes of royalty. Blake made sure to guide her, steadily, and it wasn’t before long that the two of them settled into a comfortable rhythm.  
With one of Yang’s hands clasped in her own, Blake couldn’t help but notice the warmth that seemed to emit from her dance partner. Yang’s eyes shone a brilliant, gleaming lilac and Blake couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

That night, a fire had been kindled inside Blake. It was that same feeling. That… sensation of weightlessness and endless freedom she had felt numerous times before. A sensation she had grown to fear and distance herself from. With Yang though, it had felt different, and although Blake would never be able to explain why, it was indisputable the way Yang would make her feel.

For starters, Yang made her feel brave.  
During occasional visits to the Schnee estate, Yang would whisk her away to hunt after nearby grimm. Blake took great elation in getting to fight beside Yang, and with the blonde’s fighting so seemingly complementing her own, Blake felt that she could take on the whole world as long as Yang was there to cover her back.

Next, there was the way Yang would make her feel desirable.  
Formal dinners could often be a boring affair, but with Yang around? Nothing was every boring. Granted, she could be mighty distracting at the most inconvenient times. While her parents would discuss diplomacy with Weiss, Blake would sense the blonde’s attentive stare taking in her form. Blake never dared to look into blonde’s hungry gaze less she risked pouncing on the woman in front of several noble witnesses, including her own family and friends. To be fair, while the unabashed staring might the distracting, Blake would never get tired of that subtle flush that would don Yang’s face when it was _her_ who caught Blake’s gaze appreciating her beauty. It was a dangerous gamble, but the risks only made it all the more exciting for Blake.

Finally, Yang made her feel…

Well.

Like home. Yang felt like home.

* * *

 It had been Weiss’ insistence for Yang to take a “short vacation” and visit Blake in her home. Blake had her own suspicions as to what the Schnee’s real intentions were, but far be it from her to look a gift horse in the mouth. Though humans rarely ever set foot on Menagerie, Yang took the stares directed at her in good stride. Blake took to the task of being Yang’s own appointed tour guide, much to the blonde’s elation. Once they had reached their final destination, the sun had already set beyond the horizon, and it would seem that Blake had unintentionally saved the best spot for last. Yang was completely captivated by the royal gardens. The exotic plant lives were unlike anything she had ever seen in her life, and she would take her time, inspecting every last floral specimen, noting their textures and smells.

She was absolutely gorgeous. The moonlight would reflect so radiantly from her golden hair, and her eyes seemed to almost glow, not unlike Blake’s own, in the dim light. She was magnetic and Blake couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“You shouldn’t have shown me this place, your majesty.” Yang winked at her, smile full of mirth. “I don’t think I’d ever want to leave…” She heard Yang sigh in wonder. Subconsciously, the two women had leaned closer towards each other. Blake could count every little freckle donning Yang’s cheeks, and a low flame in her stomach ached to know what other wonders she could discover beneath the woman’s attire…

They leaned in closer still. Against Blake’s better judgment, or lack thereof, she traced a single finger down the bridge of Yang’s nose. Yang giggled lightly when the princess poked at the tip of her nose, and Blake smiled back at her. When her finger trailed down plump lips, both their eyes hooded with barely concealed desire. Yang smiled against the finger, giving it a small peck. Blake barely managed to suppress a small shiver, and it was only when Yang let out a hearty laugh that the thick tension finally dissipated and Blake’s thoughts finally began to clear. The blond took Blake’s hand in her own, placing a gentle kiss against her palm as she hesitantly regarded the other woman.

“You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on…” Yang’s gaze fell to the ground, and her smile lessened greatly, “that’s why I know you deserve so much more than a simple romp with a weapon for hire…” Blake looked at the woman in surprise before she gently used her free hand to palm her cheek, encouraging downtrodden lilac eyes to meet her own.

“What you may or may not have been in the past doesn’t matter to me.” She cupped both her cheeks with her hands, brushing the soft skin with her thumbs while lilac eyes looked at her with a startled gaze. “Even if I had been born blind, you would still manage to captivate every ounce of my attention. Your strength, your kindness, your curiosity…” Blake leaned her forehead to gently touch Yang’s own. “Your very spirit speaks to me in a way no other has done in a very long time… possibly ever. If you can see me as beautiful, I can without hesitation disclose to you that I find every essence of your being to be truly divine…” Pure shock was painted on every facet of Yang’s expression, and she gave a water laugh as she closed her own hands around Blake’s.

“You sure have your way with words, your majesty.” She gave a playful wink. “I’ve never had someone swoon me so eloquently before.”

“Please,” Blake urged, “just call me Blake. When we’re alone like this, I couldn’t care less for formalities.” Strong arms wrapped around her, and their heads slowly tilted towards each other and their lips met as if it was second nature.

They shared many experiences during Yang’s stay. Between the diplomatic duties and responsibilities, Blake and Yang would continue to explore this new development in their relationship. They talked together, trained together, and yes, in the dead of the night, with no other witnesses than the stray rays of moonlight flickering through the curtains, they would sleep together. Desperate touches, suppressed moans, and breathy laughs would carry on late into the night until they collapsed together in a heap of exhaustion.

Romance, Blake knew, was a fickle thing when you’re the daughter of the Menagerian chief. But it could also be rewarding. So completely rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is literal hell right now but I'm sure as heck not leaving this thing unfinished!!
> 
> I'm apparently incapable of writing chapters bellow 2000 words... but whatever, hopefully the long chapter makes up for the long wait :P Also, thank you so much to all those who have commented on this fic! I'm really bad at replying to comments because I don't always know what to say but I do read all of them and I appreciate every comment :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Day one completed! 
> 
> If any of you have read my other story: The Last One Out of Vale, you could consider this to be a sequel of sorts a year after the events of that fic :P   
> Please check it out if you hadn't already! The car chase mentioned will make a lot more sense if you do :P
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
